Black and Blue
by prettytweetie15
Summary: Twent four year old Bella is living a wonderful life, or so everyone thinks... She's married to Jacob black and they have a beautiful little girl named Sarah, but Bella has a secret that she's keeping from everyone
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so this is my third story and I hope you enjoy it. I will warn you though that it may be a little sad. Please review and let me know what you think.

I tugged at the sleeve of my sweater as an attempt to conceal what happened in the past ten minutes. I was able to hide the bruises on my arms but deep purple and green blotches were still visible on my face. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before quickly turning away. Tears ran down my cheeks as I began to regret ever agreeing to marry Jacob Black. Back then it seemed like a dream come true, marrying my high school sweet heart, but now I've come to realize that it was the worst mistake of my life.

I met Jake ten years ago, my freshman year in high school when I was only fourteen. We started out as just being friends. We would hang out at each other's houses eating pizza and playing video games, but then half way through our sophomore year we realized that we had feelings for each other so we started dating. Jacob was my everything and I loved him so much, so naturally when he proposed to me at the end of our senior year I happily said yes. Two days after my twentieth birthday I gave birth to my very first child. I had a little girl who we decided to name Sarah René. Sarah was Jacob's mothers name and René is my mom's name. Sarah was a beautiful baby,exibiting the best qualities of both her mother and father. She had Jake's tan complection, my creamy brown eyes, and jake's brown hair. She was perfect and We were both so happy with our lives. We had a beautiful little girl, a nice little house we called our own and a perfect marriage…or so we thought at the time.

About a year after Sarah was born, Jake's sister Rachel and her baby Elizabeth were in a fatal car accident. Rachel had always been the closest to Jake, and she meant the world to him, so the death of both her and little Lizzie really messed him up. He started drinking, and would come home drunk every night. That's when it started…and he's been hitting me ever since then. Most bruises are easy to conceal, so nobodyknows what really goes on in the Black household, and as for the bruises that are harder to cover up like the ones on my face, everyone just thinks _oh clumsy Bella_. Noone would ever even consider that the purple spots were Jake's doing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy what happened to your leg?" , Sarah asked as her petite little finger pointed to the black and blue marks on my leg. Her squeaky voice surprised me and I tugged at the bottom of my nightgown, trying to hide the bruises. I hadn't known that she was in my bedroom and now that her presence was known, I had to conceal the result of another one of her father's drunken nights. I didn't want her to know about the man her father turned into after a couple bottles of beer. He would never harm our little Sarah, so why should she know about what he does to me? She knows her father as the silly and kind man that gives her piggy back rides, and reads her bedtime stories. Sarah absolutely adored her father and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

"Oh nothing baby, mommy just fell yesterday", I lied. I hated the fact that I was lying to her, but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just say, 'oh daddy just hits mommy every night'. No, I couldn't do that. I had to protect her from knowing the truth. I had to lie to her, it was the only way.

Her big brown eyes widened and she rushed to hug me. That's my little Sarah, caring and kind to everyone. That little girl would be nice to a total stranger. I seriously don't think she has a mean bone in her body.

Looking at her and seeing how much compassion she has for others really makes me wonder how there can be any connection between the sweet little angel staring up at me with such genuine love and the man that claims to love me when other people are around, but beats me after everyone is gone. How is such a sweet and innocent little girl the product of such a mean and horrible man?

Sarah wrapped her arms around my thigh and stroked my leg gently with her right hand. I smiled lightly and pulled Sarah off my leg, lifting her into my arms. I winced a little when she touched my right arm. Last night Jake grabbed me with such force that even Sarah's light touch causes pain.

His reasons for beating me tend to change from night to night, so now I pretty much just spend the day wondering what his reason will be that night. When it first started, I found comfort in the fact that he never hurt me during the day. During the day he was sober. During the day, there were people around, and we were just a normal happy family. During the day, we were just a young couple in love. I was safe during the day, but now I can't even enjoy my days because I'm already dreading what I know is sure to come. The beatings have gotten worse as time has gone by, and I have done everything I could to try and prevent the beatings, but nothing works. I make sure the house is clean, I always have dinner ready as soon as he gets home from work, I never talk back, and I try to always look my best, but it's no use, he just finds a new reason to hit me. Nothing is ever good enough.

Sarah began to stroke my hair gently with her petite hand, and placed a loving kiss on my shoulder. Now the only real love I ever get is from little Sarah.

"Mommy's fine, baby girl, but I need shower and get dressed, so you go play, and then I'll make us some breakfast,"

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Ok mommy" I forced a weak smile and set my little girl down on the ground. She gave me one last sweet smile beforeshe ran happily out of my room.

As far as little Sarah knew our lives were perfect. That's how it seemed in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. That little girl just ran around smiling, and giggling all the time, not a care in the world. She had no clue of what went on when her mommy and daddy's door was shut. She had no idea that every time I left her room after tucking her in, her father beat me. She was only three, how could she.

I shut the door to my bedroom and took a quick glance In the mirror that hung on my wall. It was an antique It used to belong to Jakes mother, Sarah.

A loud gasp escaped me when I saw for the first time, the marks that Jake left on my delicate, porcelain colored skin, the night before. Blotches of blue, black, and purple covered my arms and legs, and a small bruise was beginning to form on my left cheek. Thanks to long sleeve shirts, and jeans most of the bruises will be easy to conceal. As for the bruise on my cheek, that's pretty much the only reason I buy makeup. Before Rachel and Lizzie died, before Jake started drinking, I hardly ever wore makeup, and when I did, all I ever put on was mascara, a little eyeliner, and maybe a light colored eye shadow. I never wore foundation, but now I'm pretty much forced to. It's the only way to hide the bruises, or at least make them look less severe. Sometimes the bruises are so bad that the makeup won't fully hide them. Those are the days I have to concoct a story to tell people. Usually I just say, 'oh I ran into a wall', 'I hit myself with the door', or' I banged my head on something', and everyone believes it, or at least mostly everyone.

There is only one person that has never believed my stories, the one person I have never been able to lie to, my big sister Alice.

Two years ago when Jake hit me for the first time, he left a small green and purple bruise under my left eye, and a larger one on my shoulder. Naturally everyone asked me what happen, so I told them that I ran into the glass doors in our living room, and everyone believed me, but Alice didn't. She didn't buy my story for one minute, and she immediately knew that the bruises were Jake's doing. She's hated him ever since, and she's been trying to convince me to leave him, but I can't do that. I can't keep Sarah from her father.

I drew myself away from the mirror and walked into the restroom located in my bedroom, and proceeed to undress, and get into the shower..

The warm water was both comforting and painful. It stung as the warm water droplets ran down my bruised arms and legs.

Last night was one of the worst nights I've ever experienced. Jake came home, drunk, of course, ranting and raving about his hard day at work, so of course he took it out on me.

He started out by forcefully grabbing my arm, and when I tried to break free, he threw into the wall, and then kicked me, demanding that I get up off the floor. When I did get up, I was only up for a couple seconds before he slapped me, then punched me in the stomach, and I was on the floor again. The night went on like that for about an hour until he finally got tired and went to sleep.

Two years ago when everything first started, I used to beg him to stop hitting me. I used to cry and plead, but now I know there's now use in any of that. I just endure it and pray that it won't last long.

I got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel, and began to rummage through my drawers in search of clothes that would hide the results of last night's events.

I slipped on a purple sweater, and an old pair of faded blue jeans, and returned to the mirror to examine myself. The clothes hid all the bruises perfectly. The only bruise left to hide was the one on my face, but a little makeup would easily cover that up. No one would ever know that my body was covered in bruises, well except Alice. Alice always knew.

I threw my hair into a ponytail, swiped a little makeup onto my face, and went in search of Sarah. We were meeting Alice and my brother Emmett for lunch and I still had to get Sarah dressed, make breakfast, and go run some errands In town.

I was looking forward to seeing my sister, but I was not looking forward to the lecture I was sure to hear.


End file.
